A Plastic Bag of Goldfish-Tachibana Makoto x Reader
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: What can a goldfish possibly do? A friend says that this one only appears once in a blue moon, maybe it will give the captor a happiness? In this wondrous summer festival, what wonder will be bestowed to her?


**_ & A Plastic Bag of Goldfish**

**_ or (Y/N) : your name**

**(L/N): your last name**

**(H/C): your hair colour**

**(E/C): your eye colour**

**(Fr/N): friend name**

The night was still young; it only had been minutes since the opening of the annual summer festival. It didn't take too long for the usually silent night to evolve into a festive night. Children laughter, people chatter, sizzling food being cooked, spice's aroma wafted through the air and merry lights that reached every festival ground's nook and cranny—all things that kept hushed dark in bay. Clad in yukata or casual attire, these people were enjoying themselves in this once a year moment.

It was the same for the (L/N)s.

Speaking of which, they had just arrived on the festival ground.

"Here we are!" a grown-man in his forties—known as (father's name) (L/N)—exclaimed. He was brown-haired, 165 centimetres tall with a round-shaped face, small rounded nose, and (E/C) eyes.

"My! The fireworks will start in four hours, yet it's already packed here!" a woman—also on her early forties—recited after her beloved husband.

(Y/N)'s mother was wearing a jay egg blue yukata embroidered with white lotus flowers and a red obi sash. She had an olive shaped face, long wavy (H/C) hair; which was made to a bun, slightly pointed nose, and a pair of emerald eyes.

"Do you see your friends, (Nickname)?" she inquired her only daughter.

The said young lady, (Y/N) by name, wore a (colour) yukata with shiny (colour) (flower name) threadwork and (colour) obi sash. Her (E/C) orbs swept through the sea of people—in search for familiar faces of her friends.

"Hmm… I can't see them anywhere. Maybe they haven't arrived yet. I'll try calling them."

"Then you'll stick with us for a while! I really despise the idea of some weirdoes targeting my little princess." Mr. (L/N) exclaimed.

(Y/N) groaned, "Dad, drop the nickname please... We're in public! And I'm hardly a little girl. I'm 17 now. 'Sides, I know that you've planned a date with mom tonight~"

Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle, "Really now? Oh darling, I'd love to! It's been a while since the last time we spent together, just the two of us.

A red blush bloomed on his cheeks, "W-well…true, but—"

"Now (Dad/name), just let (Y/N) have fun with her friends and we'll go and have fun too!" (Mum/name) interfered as she took hold of her husband's hand and dragged him to the fair. (Y/N) could only mischievously grinned and gave the happy couple a wave of her hand.

After they were nowhere on her peripheral vision, she took a (colour) smartphone and checked her inbox for any messages from her friends. Since she had none of those, (Y/N) composed a message and sent it to Matsuoka Gou, whose phone was always turned on and always on her pocket or hand; so it was safe to expect that she'd reply in no time. Gou (or Kou) was one of her friends in the group. (Y/N) and Kou weren't that close but they're not sworn enemies either. Kou always let her sit on roof where a swimming pool was located. (Y/N) like to sit there—not because she could watch the swimming club as they practiced their strokes, but because she could feel the cool zephyr whilst jotting down her homework or her story. Splashing water and blowing breeze was the recipe for relaxing her mind and let the inspiration came alive.

("Kou, I've already arrived at the festival. Where are you and the others? -(Y/N)-")

Putting her phone back to the pouch, she walked to the aisles of stands.

Many things were sold, from food to traditional toys, from takoyaki to Daruma doll. Her eyes reflected the festive lanterns hung above the stalls, creating a long zigzag pattern. (Y/N) was tempted to buy some food but she'd wait for her friends first.

She almost bumped into a small tower with a taiko drum on top, since her gaze was wandering all over the place to search for something that interests her. The taiko drummer hadn't come yet, so only a few people gathered around the tower—probably to wait for their companions. No sooner had (Y/N) walked pass the taiko drum tower, than a vibration could be felt from her (colour) pouch.

Hastily, she unclosed the pouch and took out her phone. It was a phone call from none other than Matsuoka Gou. She decided to answer her, for she had waited for her and the others in the first place.

"Hi Kou! Are you here yet?"

"U-uh, it's Makoto here. Gou is still getting ready for the fest." The other line spoke up after a brief silence.

'W-whoa! This is so unexpected! Ooh…what to say, what to say?' (Y/N) thought in panic.

"Oh…um…then please tell her to hurry up. I haven't met the others though. Hopefully they're already here."

"W-wait! You're all alone there? Wh-where are your parents?" Makoto, being a worrywart he was, sputtered flabbergastedly.

"They went on a date. I'd been a third-wheel if I'd went with them." (Y/N) briskly answered as she glanced around in search of familiar black and mahogany hair.

"You would not be if you were with m-I mean, your friends! Haha…" Makoto trailed off.

"Not for long, I think I saw Rie-chan. I have to see if it's her or not. Bye! Oh, and don't forget to tell Kou to hurry up!"

Not waiting for the male's respond, she disconnected the call and dashed in the crowd to reach the familiar black hair.

'There! I'd recognise that black pony-tail every day!' (Y/N) thought a she weaved through the crowd.

"Rie-chan! Rie-chan! Over here!" she called to get this Rie-chan's attention.

(Y/N) voice was loud enough for Rie to hear. In result, she spun around to her caller's direction. (Y/N) sped up and reach the black-haired girl.

"(Y/N)! There you are!" Rie exclaimed as the (H/C) haired girl bent down and held her knees to catch her breath. Her pants turned into normal breathing, then she started to talk.

"Phew! Finally, you're here! Where are the others? You must know that I wandered aimlessly for almost an hour, all alone in this ocean of lives!" she spoke dramatically.

"You're exaggerating…Um, anyway…(Fr/N) is playing on the fishing booth. Come on, let's get back to her. I'm sure that she's still there. I'll show you the way."

They leisurely walked through aisles, doing small chats here and there.

When they had arrived, both eyes caught a sight of (Fr/N), crouching in front of a large basin, which was filled to the brim with water so that the colourful goldfishes could swim to avoid being caught or just to languidly enjoy time. On her right hand was her umpteenth paper net. Her (fr/e/c) eyes were so focused on that one goldfish—a beautiful one with red and gold scales, forming unique patterns that glistened under the light. Quite a catch, wasn't it?

Both girls walked to (Fr/N) crouching form, then Rie tapped the (f/h/c)nette's shoulder to earn her attention, which was succeed.

"Hey there, (Y/N)! I see you had found Rie-chan." She remarked, standing up to see them eye-to-eye. As she straightened up, around eight or nine—maybe ten—paper nets fell from her lap. They were all used, judging by the gaping hole in each net. Not to mention they were all wet and soggy.

Rie arched her left eyebrow and spoke, "It's still the beginning of Summer Festival and you already expensed most of your allowance in one stand."

"Not really most of it!" (Fr/N) promptly replied, "it's not like you know the amount of my allowance!"

"Your mom gave you 1500 yen." (Y/N) said matter-of-factly.

"B-but! I brought some of my savings too! Haha!"

Rie exhaled, "Still. You can' just spend all o it, (Fr/N). It's not really good to be an impulsive buyer you know."

"I know Rie-chan… But it will be totally worth it!"

"This," (Fr/N) spoke with fiery passion burning in her (E/C) orbs as she pointed a certain goldfish that were unaware of the commotion between the three, "magnificent creature only appears once in blue moon! I have to—no, I MUST get this one here!"

"…the fish is totally overrated…by (Fr/N) nonetheless…" the black-haired girl voiced in her mind.

"It IS beautiful though…" Rie mumbled, "why don't you try catching it, (Y/N)?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Well, who knows? Maybe you'll have better luck than (fr/l/n) (fr/n) here." Rie jovially said whilst patting the said girl's shoulders. (Fr/N)'s eyes stared at Rie's coffee brown ones incredulously, but she immediately understood her friend's intention after she mouthed a word.

"Yeah! You should try, (Y/N)!" she quickly regaining he composure so that (Y/N) wouldn't be suspicious. To emphasise their intention, (Fr/N) provided the last three paper nets she had to (Y/N).

"Are you…sure?" she tentatively asked.

(Fr/N) nodded vigorously, "Yup! I know you'll get that beauty in no time! I'm sure of it!"

"I'll try…" she trailed off; unsure of the idea her friends came up with.

(Y/N) picked one paper net from the (h/c) haired girl's extended right arm, then bending low so that she could easily see and catch the targeted goldfish.

The stand owner gave her a see-through plastic bag filled with limpid water. The water reached three-quarter of the bag, as oxygen would inflate it later to keep the fish alive.

"Best of luck, missy!" the stand owner chirped his thought.

The girl smiled in response, before she concentrated on that beautiful, gold and red scaled goldfish.

Her companions waited with utter anticipation written all over their face.

'She have to get that! That one-in-a-blue-moon fish!'

'That beauty sure will bring her an abundant amount of luck!'

The paper net barely touched the water surface, (Y/N) glided it carefully to the goldfish that had stopped—as if it was taunting her. With plastic bag just beside the paper, (Y/N) swooped down and successfully catching it!

"Yes!"

No sooner had (Y/N) cheered for her success, than the fish used its tail to flop back to the water.

My…what an unfortunate turn of event.

"Aw man!" (Fr/N) commented, stomping her right foot to the ground; expressing her annoyance.

"Try again, (Y/N)! There are two more nets left! You mustn't fail!" Rie animatedly said.

"Hey (Fr/N)! Can I use another net?" (Y/N), with a newfound vigor replacing her unsure feeling, asked.

"I don't see why not, my dear! Here, just use it all!"

(Y/N) grasped the last two nets and put one of them on her lap.

'Okay fish…you'll be mine! I'll catch you! You can do it, (Y/N)! Show that fish who's the boss!'

After a moment of mental pep talk, she once again got ready and swooped in to catch the rare goldfish.

…only to fail once again, because the net was torn before the fish was dropped in the plastic bag.

"Last resort, (L/N) (Y/N)! I command you to successfully catch that goldfish! The one that has mocked us!" the (fr/h/c) commanded with a sergeant voice.

Tension filled the air around that three, for (Y/N) only had this last net to catch it.

She slowly dipped half part of the plastic bag to the water basin in order to shorten the distance between it and the fish. Moving very slowly, she glided the net over the water surface. This action resulted the goldfish to move away from the net, but it moved to where the bag was located.

With one smooth and lightning fast swoop, she flipped the fish to the air and moved the plastic bag to where she foresaw the fish would landed.

And…

SPLASH

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You got it, missy!" the stand owner voice shattered the astounded silence between the three.

The three stared the plastic bag in disbelieve. There, the goldfish swam slowly around and around—not really care that it was caught.

"Y…yes! Yes! YES! Wahoo! You did it, (Y/N)! Bravo!"

"I…I did it…"

(Fr/N) grabbed Rie's hands and did a little victory dance. Rie, in her euphoric state, complied with her friend's offer. (Y/N) gave the bag to the stand owner and he filled the bag with oxygen then tied it up with a rubber band.

"Nice work, miss!" he congratulated as he gave (Y/N) the bag.

"Thank you! It was fun!"

She stood up then walked up to her friends.

"Way to go, (Y/N)! I'm so proud of you! I might cry…" (Fr/N) dramatically said as she faked a sob.

"Here, (Fr/N). You're the one who buy the paper nets, you should have it." (Y/N) offered, extending her arm which hand held the plastic bag.

(Fr/N) pushed her friend's arm back to her, refusing her offer.

"You're the one who catch it. It's yours."

"But you're the one who want it!"

"Is that means that you don't want it?"

"W-well, I do want it…but you were the first who found it!"

"I only found and tried to catch it. But I failed. You saw the fist too, and you successfully caught it. So, it's lawfully yours."

"You do know the idiom, 'finders, keepers' right?"

"The fish is owned by the stand owner, so that idiom doesn't work in this situation. So, don't give me more buts. It's yours and I'm not unhappy with that fact."

(Y/N) could only sigh.

"Hey, what are you two bickering about?" a familiar voice called out.

The three wiped their head to the side; only to see that Kou and the swimming club members—save for one tall man—had came.

Rie spoke up, "Oh, they're not bickering. (Fr/N) here just want to convince that the goldfish is (Y/N)'s because she was the one who caught it.

"That's cool, (nickname)-chan! Can I see the fish? Please!" Nagisa chirped as he leapt forward so he could see the fish.

"But of course!"

(Y/N) gave the bag to Nagisa, then the rest of Iwatobi swimming club member surrounded him to catch a glimpse of the fish.

"Woaaaaah…It's very pretty, (nickname)-chan!"

"Yes, it's so beautiful! Like the king of goldfish! I want to take a picture of it!"

"Simply a beautiful creature! The combination of gold and red is simply marvelous to the eye!"

"…beautiful."

"Of course it's beautiful! It's the once-in-a-blue-moon goldfish!" (Fr/N) bragged.

"Hey, Haru-chan. You're not saying about the water right?"

"…of course not…"

While everyone were admiring the fish, (Y/N) glanced around, searching for the captain of the team who seemed to not be here with his friends.

Wondering where he had gone, (Y/N) tapped Kou's shoulder and asked, "Where's Makoto?"

"Oh, he went to the beach. He said that he had to do some…I don't know, alone time?" Kou replied.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll—"

"Okay then! Rei-chan! Let's go and catch beautiful fishes! To the fishing booth!" Nagisa said after gave the fish back to Rie who stood on his left. He grabbed the bespectacled boy's elbow and dragged him away to the fishing stand.

"N-nagisa! Unhand me! I am in a perfectly fine condition to walk by myself!"

"I'm hungry! Kou, Rie, let's go buy some takoyaki!" (Fr/N) jovially exclaimed.

"I want yakisoba! Oh, maybe okonomiyaki too!" Kou remarked as she and (Fr/N) strode to the direction where the food stands were located.

Rie turned to face (Y/N) and she gave the fish back to her. Then, she said in low voice.

"Go meet him. (Fr/N) and I, we know you want to."

With that, (Y/N) was left alone with her thoughts.

After debating whether or not to search for him, she decided to go to the beach. Of course, her intention was clear—to find Tachibana Makoto.

Minutes came and went, then it turned into an hour, but the eldest son in Tachibana family was nowhere on her peripheral vision.

"Ugh…Where the heck are you Makoto?!" (Y/N) agitatedly bellowed. The crashing waves against the shore were the only answer she got.

She let out a sigh and plopped down to the sand underneath her, without caring about her kimono's cleanness. She could dust it after that, no?

She folded her legs to her chest, keep on staring at the moonlight that reflected on the ocean veneer. She settled the fish bag on the gap between her chest and knees so it wouldn't roll away. As she watched the dance of the sea and shore, her mind wandered away from her.

'…I wonder why he went here alone…he's scared of the sea right? Then again, I don't know why he's scared of the ocean…Hmmm…maybe a childhood trauma? That's possible...'

She grasped the plastic bag then swayed it a bit in front of her eyes.

"What do you think, huh?" she asked the fish residing inside, "do you have any idea why Makoto is scared of the sea?"

"Whom are you talking to, (L/N)?"

"Gah!"

Startled, she suddenly dropped the plastic bag to the sand and it roll away towards the endless sea. She threw a glance to the voice owner, before returning her focus on the precious goldfish that (Fr/N) had spent her money on.

"Aw man! The bag!" she exclaimed as she made a dash to chase it.

The bag held no attempt to stop, so she must quickly chased it before the sea swallowed it whole. (Y/N) ran as fast as she can, considering that the yukata wasn't designed for running.

SNAP

"Ack!"

…and the geta weren't made for running too, so it seemed.

(Y/N) managed to break the fall by stretching her arms out to make an impact with the sand first. She hastily stood up and ready to run again…

Only to see another figure, standing with the waves of water beneath his feet.

'Is that…?'

"Tachibana-kun!"

(Y/N) called out as she made long strides to reach the figure, the figure of a boy that she'd been searching for. Before she could reach his side, Makoto started to move again; now threading hastily through the shallow salty water.

"M-Makoto! No!"

Her warning was ignored as he kept on walking through the water, drenching his brown pants in process. He stretched out his arms then lunged himself towards the plastic bag and successfully catching it. On the other hand, now he was drenched from head to toe. He'd catch a cold tomorrow in this condition.

"I've got it!" came a victory cheer from him as he walked back to the beach, the goldfish's bag on hand.

"Tachibana Makoto! Come back to the land this instant!" (Y/N) hollered with aggravation laced in her voice.

As he arrived on the beach, (Y/N) bombarded him with questions and exclamations.

"You don't—no, you must not had dove in just for that goldfish! You'll get sick or worse! Don't you know that the sea curent is faster at night?! That wasn't very wise move, young man! You could've swept away and—"

"Hahaha. It's okay, (L/N)-chan. I can handle a cold or two. It's not even cool in summer you know, so it was some kind of refreshment for me."

"B-but—"

"Beside, it's a beautiful fish! It will be such a shame if you lose it."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Lucky I was fast enough to catch it. Though, it got me drenched. Oh well. I'll just go home and change."

"Makoto! You're afraid of the sea, are you not?!" (Y/N) intentionally blurted out.

Surprised, shocked, flabbergasted, astonished, astounded, bewildered; mixed into one huge, intense emotion running through his entire being.

Well, why wouldn't? The past, the one that he tried so hard to forget; yet it was erasable. The day when he learnt the pain of losing the one you'd held and you'd loved so dearly.

Hearing not a single word uttered, she continued her assertion.

"Please don't lie to me. I saw you hesitated before you boldly ran through the water. I know, that you always stare the sea with a melancholy expression. I've seen you did that many times, every time you walk on the pedestrian where people can descend the stairs and reach the beach. But what I don't know…is why you keep doing that."

He sighed, "Yes, I am. I am a swimmer, yet I'm afraid—terrified even—to the ocean. …Pretty pathetic, isn't it?"

"I think it's not pathetic, Makoto. It's…something that make us human." She softly replied.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm terrified to the ocean…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, then it's your right to remain silent. I won't force you."

"No, you deserve to know. It's not fair that you were kept in the dark all this time."

It hurt her a bit, knowing the fact that she was the one who never knew the reason behind his fear of ocean.

"It all started when…"

"…and I thought I'd already got over it when we underwent that training, but I guess it can't just gone in a puff."

He added a chuckle at the end of his story. He tried to live up the mood, but the melancholy reflected on his eyes said otherwise.

"…."

"There. You now know why."

A moment of silence was to be broken by (Y/N).

"Then you should have the fish."

"…What?!"

"You heard me." she said, laying her hand on the plastic bag held by him, "You should have it. Don't think it as a bitter memento. Just think it as a sign, that he'd never leave you, that he's up there watching you."

"I…I'm not sure about this."

"You're not sure because you haven't tried it yet. It could be a good start."

As if the universe was encouraging him, a firework blasted to the air—spreading red and yellow streaks across the night sky. It was followed with another and another and another. Sound of awe could be heard alongside the echoing boom.

They both turned their gaze on the sky, the plastic bag still wrapped in his fingers. Both eyes reflecting the expanded fire flowers, while the fish was acting indifferent- swimming with languid motion.

"You know..." (Y/N)'s voice cut through the silence between them, "my dog died when I was seven. He was my bestfriend. He always play with me, since my parents were busy working at daytime. But, it's amazing how one event can change your life. That one night...changed everything in a blink of an eye."

Makoto stayed still and listening intently on what she would say.

"That night...my mom and I were waiting for dad to come home. I was playing with Brendan in the living room while mom was ironing our clothes in the back. Then, a burglar broke in. Instinctively, Brendan began to bark while I screamed and ran to the back; to warn mom."

"When we came back, Brendan was biting the burglar's arm. Of course, the burglar fought back. He hit him, but my dog didn't release his grip. Then..."

Tears threatened to fall, but she still went on with her story, "Then my mom hid me inside the equipment room. I couldn't see anything, so I relied on my ears. I heard...a bang and Brendan's growl was gone instantly. Although I was terrified, I burst out of the small room and rushed to his body which lying motionless. I...couldn't do anything but crying. Mom bravely did the karate kick to seperate the gun from his wretched hand, just before the police barged in. The burglar was caught, seeing that the neighbour had called the police due to ruckus they heard."

She sighed, a tear made its way to her cheek, "I could only blame myself over his death. 'I should've brought him with me...I should've done this, I could've done that' and all reason I could muster. But one thing for sure, that Brendan was gone and my life will go on without him."

A hand reached out and wiped the trailing tears on her cheek. Makoto used his other hand to make her face him.

"You don't need to continue it."

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I have bored you right?"

"Oh no, not at all. I'm feel both relief and happy that you told me about it. It makes me know you better."

"Now we're even then."

"Yeah..."

Booming sound and crashing waves were the only sound enveloped around them as they gazed upon the fireworks in the night sky.

"You know..." (Y/N) started, "as long as we have a shoulder to cry on, ears that listen to our stories, a heart that willing to feel what we feel... We'll be alright. We'll be okay. We'll be fine. Because, they will be there to reach out, to hold our hand and lift us up. Their hearts beat with ours, words of courage and love exchanged from our lips. Because if that, we're able to move on, yet never forget those we love who had left us."

"Then...we'll meet new people and build relation with them. Some will last, some will not. Some will always have a special room in your heart and..."

"So...is there a special room for me in your heart? That only fit for a single person?"

Makoto's interference brought a shock expression on her face. She gaped at him;her brain that didn't function properly in result of the sudden, eh, implicit confession?

Makoto on the other hand, faced (Y/N) with confidence despite the blush crawling on his cheeks. His lips were trembling in anticipation, his eyes were fixated at her (E/C) orbs. It was obvious that he tried his utmost will to keep the eye contact.

"W-well...um...gosh, t-this is so sudden...I..."

"P-please...just take your time to consider it..." he stuttered, standing up to leave in embarrassment.

Something in her mind clicked, hastily she grabbed his lower arm and hoisted herself up.

"Wait! I-I already have the answer...since a long time."

'Here goes...!'

"Y-you're always have a special place in my heart, a pedestal, a throne in my heart just for you, Makoto." the poetic words slipped through her lips that in the next few seconds were covered by the backstroke swimmer's own lips.

The sensation was overwhelming that making her legs wiggle like jelly. Luckily, Makoto's muscular arms slid and enfolded themselves on her waist. They paid no heed to the booming fire flowers in the sky or to the rolling ocean waves; for what they heard was the beating of each other's heart beat and what they felt was the caressing lips from one to another.

They parted for air, opened their eyes as they mirroring in each other's. Bright and wide smile adoring both faces, the warm happy feeling washed throughout their system. Makoto, with the urge to express his elated and overjoyed emotion, engulfed her into a hug and then lifted her up to spin her around. (Y/N) squealed in delight as the world spun around her.

"Mako-chan! Please stop! You're making me dizzy!" she laughed out.

He stopped almost immediately, the realisation dawned on him, "S-sorry! Are you okay, (Y/N)-chan?"

Makoto put her down with his arms still wrapped around her, in case that she fell from dizziness.

"I'm so sorry! I-I just caught in the moment…"

"It's okay, Mako-chan. Let's sit down for a while."

"Sure thing!"

They sat back down in the sand, watching the fireworks combined with the stars with the fish settled between them. It was a fateful and beautiful night for everyone, and even more special for the two of them. They were closer than ever, the unspoken love finally emerged and it would continue to grow and flourish for many years to come.

(Y/N) gaze fixated on the colourful night sky, but her new boyfriend kept on glancing at her every ten seconds without her knowing. Mustering all the courage he had left, he faced the girl and said:

"(Y-Y/N)-chan?"

She realised that his gaze was not at the sky anymore, so she gave him her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you mind…s-sitting on my l-lap?"

Why, how polite of him to ask her permission first.

Giving the swimmer a smile that was like a drug for him, she complied without answering his request. (Y/N) nestled herself comfortably on his lap and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"You don't need to ask that, Mako-chan~ Ever since I saw Ren and Ran bickering about who can sit on you lap, I always had this urge to sit there so they would stop bickering and maaaaaaybe make them jealous. But now, I have a whole different reason to sit here."

"What's that?"

"To cuddle with my boyfriend, what else? I'm sure, they'll get jealous; your siblings, I mean."

"Well, I think that they'll get jealous because I don't want to share you with them."

"DAMN, CAN IT BE MORE CHEESY THAN THIS?!"

"(Fr/N)! You literally gave out our hiding spot!"

A sound of the third, unknown party was heard; both Makoto and (Y/N) scrambled on their feet, red blush covered both faces as they now knew that they were not in private anymore. (Y/N) picked up the plastic bag, in order to keep the fish from being accidentally stepped on.

"I got many good pictures!"

A hand holding a pocket camera shot out from behind a bulky rock just in front of the fishing supplies cottage—which stood just five or six steps from where the lovebirds sat. Another hand hurriedly pushed the cameraman's hand back down, but it was too late since murmurs could be heard coming from the rock and rock literally couldn't talk.

"(Fr/N)! Rie! Gou!"

"Haru! Nagisa! Rei!"

"WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" they hollered in unison.

Caught red-handed, all the five people could do now was to walk out from their hiding sheepishly.

"H-hey (Y/N)…" (Fr/N) awkwardly greet her (H/C) friend with her hand scratching her head.

"Mako-chan! You confession is just so sweeeet! Like a river of chocolate that weave its way to the ocean of cream!" praised Nagisa with an opera player voice.

"Congratulations, Makoto-senpai! I prayed for your everlasting, love, and beautiful relationship!"

"I have to tell my brother about this!"

Haruka had a miniscule smile plastered on his face, happy that his best friend finally had the guts to confess, "…Congrats, Makoto."

"Th-thank you, you all. But, please delete the photos Nagisa…" Makoto muffled out, since he covered the whole red face with his palms.

(Fr/N) clasped her hands together and suggested:

"Now that you're all finish… Let's stalk Rie-chan and that new, tall, dark brown haired guy!"

"Wait, what?!"

Everybody except Haruka, Makoto, and (Y/N) exclaimed with a fist-pump, "YEAH!"

Excitedly, Nagisa jogged back to the festival area, followed by Kou, Rei, Haruka, and (Fr/N).

"Well...let's go. I can say that I'm quite curious of this guy. Oh, and here's your fish. Consider it a gift."

She took his open palm and put the plastic bag there. Then, Makoto encircled the rubber band handle to his left wrist, leaving his right hand to clasped with (Y/N)'s left hand. Still not get used to it, blush blossomed in both of her cheeks.

'To think that this fish I caught can bring me closer to Makoto...maybe it's true that this fish is one of a kind...'

**~OMAKE**~

"So, do you know who he is, Gou-chan?"

"IT'S KOU! And no, I don't know the guy."

"I think Rie-chan muttered about a mountain and a sauce recently…"

"Really? What's that all about? Mountain and sauce?"

"Maybe she want to eat a mountain of grated ice with melon sauce?! In that case, I want it too!"

"Nagisa!"

**A/N: Phew! Took me long enough to finish this… Well, since my baby Mako-chan is yours now, Reader-chan… I'll go with the tall, dark brown haired guy! Cuz he needs a little (read: a lot of) love. Yes, 'Rie-chan' represents me, the author and I bet you already know who's this guy described in the end, ufufufufu~**

**About the whole 'river of chocolate' and 'the ocean of cream' business… Got that for one cheesy-talking, 'old' brigand, Gaius' confession from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Fire Emblem: Awakening is not mine! I just have to borrow this pick-up line…it's too cheesy and creamy and chocolaty for its own good.**

**All in all! Read and Review/Comment! And if you notice a mistake in my story, please don't hesitate to point it out! Be gently and politely please, I'm still a rookie and I know it.**


End file.
